Absorbent articles, such as absorbent articles for feminine hygiene, are generally used to absorb body exudates, such as menstrual or other body fluids. Certain types of absorbent articles, such as, for example, sanitary napkins, tampons, incontinence pads, and similar articles can be individually packaged. These individual packages can protect the article and can facilitate hygiene, ease of use and identification, and ease of carrying.
Currently available individual packages can have one or more drawbacks. For example, current individual packages can be noisy during carrying and use, which can be undesirable for a discreet user experience. In addition, some packages may not adequately conceal the absorbent article. Furthermore, such packages can feel thin or flimsy, and can have reduced durability and/or can provide a perception of a lower quality product.
Typically, individual packages can be formed from a plastic film, which can protect the absorbent article while providing a smooth and/or shiny outer surface, or formed from paper, which can be biodegradable and easy to open. Both plastic film and paper packages, however, can be noisy. In addition, paper packages can tear and/or become soiled during carrying and use. Other individual packages can include an exterior nonwoven layer that may provide a soft package. The nonwoven exterior of such packages, however, may become soiled during carrying and use, and may not provide a desirable smooth and/or shiny appearance.
Furthermore, many individual packages are opened by tearing or separating the wrapper film or paper, which can be noisy. A noisy wrapper experience can be embarrassing for the user in a public restroom, because others may know that she is using a feminine hygiene device. In addition, tearing or separating the wrapper film or paper can result in a used wrapper that cannot be resealed to cover the used applicator for disposal. This can lead to a messy disposal experience and/or can lead the user to wrap the used applicator in tissue for disposal.
As such, it would be desirable to provide an individual package for an absorbent article that can have improved quietness, softness, an improved opening feature, and/or an improved disposal feature.